The present invention relates to a bracket suitable for interconnecting camera equipment and a support for camera equipment and, more particularly, to an L-plate bracket facilitating changing the orientation of a supported camera equipment between landscape and portrait orientations.
Camera equipment often includes a threaded receptacle for attaching the equipment to a head mount of a tripod, monopod or other support. A camera may be attached directly to a head mount of a support by a screw projecting from the head mount but a quick-release mounting system is commonly used to secure camera equipment, particularly higher end camera equipment, to a tripod or other support. A quick-release camera mounting system typically includes a plate that is securable to the camera body by a screw that is engageable with the threaded receptacle in the bottom of the camera. The screw projecting from the head mount provides a means of securing a receiver to the tripod or other camera support. A projection or taper of the camera plate engages a complementary groove or taper of the receiver and the camera plate is typically secured in the receiver by a clamp or other quick-release mechanism. For example, many makers of photographic equipment utilize a quick-release system developed by camera equipment maker Arca-Swiss, International. The Arca-Swiss or arca-type quick-release system utilizes a dovetail tenon in the form of a 38 mm wide plate having at least two opposing edges sloping at 45 degrees. The plate is receivable and securable in a receiver by opposing sloping dovetail surfaces of a clamp, usually operable by a lever or screw, such as the quick-release clamp described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,172. The receiver may be attached to the head mount or, more commonly, to an intermediate attaching device, such as a ballhead, pan head or gimbal head, affixed to the head mount.
A ballhead typically comprises a ball which has a radially projecting stem and which is supported in a socket in the ballhead's body. The body of the ballhead is secured to the head mount of a tripod or other support by the screw projecting from the head mount and engaging a threaded aperture in the bottom of the ballhead's body. Camera equipment or a receiver, such as a clamp of a quick-release system, is attached to the end of the stem projecting from the ball by a screw threaded into a longitudinally extending aperture in the stem. The ball and socket joint enables rotation of the ball in the body of the ballhead and the body, typically, includes a mechanism enabling constriction of the socket to lock the ball and the attached camera equipment in a desired attitude relative to the support. While the ball can be rotated 360° around the longitudinal axis of the stem, rotation in directions transverse to the axis of the stem is limited by interference between the stem and the edge of the ballhead's body.
The body of a ballhead may include one or more drop notches providing clearance for the stem to rotate 90° in a direction transverse to the axis of the stem enabling the camera equipment to be moved from a landscape orientation to a portrait orientation and vice versa. Changing the orientation of camera equipment attached to a ballhead from landscape to portrait or vice versa can be problematic. The camera equipment is offset relative to the center of rotation of the ball and as the ball is rotated in directions transverse to the longitudinal axis of the stem the camera shifts both horizontally and vertically. If the camera equipment is heavy, the horizontal movement of the weight may destabilize the support and the vertical displacement of the camera may make using the viewfinder difficult. In addition, shifting the location of the camera's lens will change the setup for the shot particularly if the subject is close, for example, when shooting a macro. It may be necessary to move the tripod to compensate for the change in the relative positions of the camera and the subject. In addition, if the support is not sitting on a level surface, it may not be possible to rotate the ball far enough to attain the portrait orientation before the stem of the ball makes contact with the bottom of the drop notch.
Attaching camera equipment to a support with an L-plate or L-bracket avoids the need to utilize a ballhead drop notch when switching a supported camera from landscape orientation to portrait orientation or vice versa. An L-plate includes a first portion attachable to the bottom of the camera's body and a second portion partially wrapping around the camera's body to extend normal to the first portion and parallel to the side of the camera's body. Each portion of the L-plate includes a retention feature, for example, a tenon of a dovetail, enabling engagement with a receiver portion, for example, an Arca-Swiss type quick-release clamp, when the camera equipment is in either one of the two perpendicular photographic orientations. To switch a camera from a landscape orientation to a portrait orientation, the photographer releases the quick-release device, rotates the camera ninety degrees, and engages and locks the mounting feature of the second portion of the L-plate in the receiver of the quick release system. The camera's lens is, typically, substantially centered with respect to the longitudinal axis of the L-plate's two mounting features and movement of the lens relative to the head mount of the support is minimized when the camera's orientation is changed.
While an L-plate facilitates photography with a tripod, monopod or other support, use of an L-plate with a digital camera can be problematic. Digital cameras are commonly connectable to remote devices, such as a computer, a printer or a video monitor, for downloading and viewing images and video captured with the camera. In addition, remote accessories, such as a microphone, a flash unit or a remote shutter control switch, may be connected to the camera. The connectors for the cable assemblies connecting these remote devices to the camera are commonly located behind one or more doors on the side of the camera's body and when the L-plate and camera are turned for the portrait orientation, there is, typically, insufficient distance between the body of the camera and the L-plate and/or the receiver of the quick-release system to accommodate passage of the cable assembly(ies) connecting the camera to the remote device(s). A cable relief spacer may be inserted between the L-plate and the receiver to provide clearance for connectors and cables but this is, typically, a small, loose piece which can be easily misplaced and may not be carried with the camera equipment and, therefore, may be unavailable when needed.
What is desired therefore is a mounting device that permits the orientation of supported camera equipment to be changed without the need to carry a separate piece of equipment to provide clearance for cabling connecting the camera to a remote device.